Ситибукаи/История
Ранние Действия *В прошлом, Дракуль Михоук сражался на мечах с "Красноволосым" Шанксом, о чём шла молва по всему Гранд Лайн. Позже, в неизвестный период времени, Михоук получив титул "Величайшего Мечника в Мире", становится одним из Шичибукай. *Несколько лет назад, Гекко Мория сражался на равных с Кайдо в Новом Мире, однако потерпел поражение, а его команда была полностью уничтожена. Тем не менее Мировое Правительство, увидев в нём потенциал, сделало его одним из Шичибукай. В дальнейшем, Гекко Мория построил Триллер Барк, после чего, заручившись помощью доктора Хогбака и уплыв в Флорианский Треугольник, Мория, используя силу своего фрукта, начал создание армии зомби. Похищая людей и крадя их тени, Мория получил мощную армию послушных ему зомби. И хотя Правительство знало о его преступлениях, оно закрывало на них глаза, благодаря его статусу. *После освобождения из рабства, 11 лет назад, Боа Хэнкок становится Императрицей Амазон Лили и Капитаном Пиратов Куджа, но не смотря на свой молодой возраст, после одного "похода", она заработала себе награду в 80 000 000, чем привлекла к себе внимание Мирового Правительства, которое, оценив её силу, предложили ей статус Шичибукая. Приняв статус Шичибукая, Боа Хэнкок в обмен на её "услуги", потребовала чтобы ни один корабль Морского Дозора не смел приближаться к острову более, чем на 3 километра, тем самым обеспечив защиту Амазон Лили. *10 лет назад, после получения награды в 250 000 000, Дзимбею было послано Мировым Правительством предложение стать одним из Шичибукай. Своим вступлением в ряды Шичибукай, Дзимбей хотел усилить связь между нациями, а также позволить рыболюдям из Мариджоа вновь вернуться на родной остров к своим семьям. Помимо этого, Дзимбей использовал свои привилегии Шичибукая, чтобы освободить Арлонга из Импел Дауна, что в итоге привело к распаду Пиратов Солнца. Вместе с тем, Мировая Знать простила рыболюдей за преступления Фишера Тайгера. *Примерно в тоже самое время, Донкихот Дофламинго, в возрасте 31 года, также получил статус Шичибукай. В то время, он уже считался сильным пиратом, наводящим страх на мирных жителей, что он поддерживал последующие 10 лет. В отличии от остальных, Дофламинго вынудил Мировое Правительство выдать ему этот статус. Нападая на корабли Мировой Знати, доставляющие "Небесную дань" в Мариджоа, он, поставив Мировое Правительство в неудобное положение, вынудил их выдать ему статус Шичибукая. После получения статуса, Дофламинго "сменил" Рику Долдо III на посту короля Дресс Розы, обманом захватив власть в стране (что стало известно как Трагедия Дресс Розы). В дальнейшем, он значительно изменил жизнь страны, сделав её процветающей, но в то же время, Дофламинго всячески скрывал недостатки Дресс Розы, превращая её жителей, опасных животных, бунтарей и прочих неугодных ему и его команде лиц в Игрушки или же посылая их сражаться в Колизей Корриды, до тех пор, пока те не наберут 1000 побед. *В прошлом, при неизвестных обстоятельствах, Крокодайл, обладая наградой в 81 000 000, получил статус Шичибукая. В течение 4-х лет до начала событий в Алабасте, Крокодайл основывает Барок Воркс и принимает в свою организацию Нико Робин. В течение последующих 4-х лет, выдавая себя за героя Алабасты, Крокодайл решил сместить действующую королевскую семью, дабы найти древнее оружие Плутон. *4 года назад, Портгас Д. Эйс стал известен как капитан Пиковых Пиратов. Увидев его силу Мировое Правительсиво предложило ему стать одним из Шичибукай, однако "Огненный Кулак" отверг их предложение. В этот же момент времени, Дофламинго заключил договор с Цезарем Клауном и одним из Йонко Кайдо, согласно которому Цезарь должен будет производить SAD, который в дальнейшем Дофламинго будет использовать для создания SMILE, который в дальнейшем он будет продавать Кайдо, в замен на что, Дофламинго обеспечит безопасность учёного. Однако не доверяя Цезарю, Дофламинго посылает к нему свою шпионку Моне для наблюдения за ним и обеспечения защиты его и его экспериментов. Море Выживания: Сверхновые Сага Ист Блю Интерес к перспективному фехтовальщику Первый показанный Шичибукай - это Михоук. Он выследил Дон Крига и его флот, а затем в одиночу уничтожил большинство кораблей, однако одному, на котором был Криг, удалось скрыться и поэтому Михоук поплыл за ними в Ист Блю на свей лодке-гробу. Он сказал что делает это лишь потому-что ему скучно. После того как он уничтожил последний корабль Крига один из Мугивар, Зоро бросил ему, как "Величайшему Фехтовальщику", вызов. Затем Зоро сказал что он тот кого он так долго искал. Михоук принял его вызов. однако в бою он использовал очень маленький ножичек когатану. Но несмотря на это он без труда смог отразить все атаки Зоро, а затем Михоук ранил его. Тогда Зоро осознал насколько они различаются в силе и попытался нанести последний, самый сильный удар. Но Михоук обнажил свой чёрный меч и одним ударом уничтожил два меча Зоро, а затем добил его одним ударом. Михоук затем объяснил Луффи что Зоро остался жив, но он сильно ранен. И затем он сказал что Зоро подаёт надежды и что пусть он выживет и пусть когда-нибудь они снова встретятся и Зоро сможет победить его. После этого он доломал корабль Крига и уплыл. Сага Алабасты Война в Алабасте Впервые Крокодайл появляется под псевдонимом Мистер 0 во время разговора с "Мистером 3" по Дэн Дэн Муши. Однако Мистер 3 был побеждён, а на его звонок ответил Санджи, который прикинулся Мистером 3. Прикидываясь Мистером 3 он доложил что убил Луффи и что не надо к ним больше никого посылать. Затем к нему прилетели неудачники, которых он победил и отобрал у них Энтернал Пос к Алабасте. Однако Крокодайла насторожил шум, но Санджи сказал ччто он лишь добил Мугивару. Однако Крокодпйл приказывает Нико Робин послать Мистера 2 на Литл Гарден, что бы тот убил Мистера 3 за ложное донесение. В Алабасте Шичибукай Крокодайл считался героем, который всегда приходит на помощь горожанам, когда тех атакуют не знающие пираты в попытке подзаработать. Первый раз мы увидели внешность Крокодала, когда он спасал портовый город Нанохана от пирата Пуппу и его команды. Пуппу оскорбил Крокодайла, назвав "Правительственным псом", продавшимся за власть, и бросил ему вызов. Крокодайл сразу же спрыгнул с крыши здания к ним, а Пуппу решил воспользоваться моментом и приказал команде пронзить его тело мечами. Думая, что победа у него в кармане, Пуппу пришел в ужас, когда Крокодайл создал песчаную буру и высушил всю жидкость в телах пиратов. Скорей всего вся команда погибла от обезвоживания, а Крокодайл после всего вынес их трупы в мешке из города. Немного позже, Крокодайл собрал собрание своих самых сильных агентов в Реин Динерс, тем самым раскрыв им настоящую личность Мистера 0, босса организации. В итоге он проинформировал своих агентов о истинной цели Барок Воркс и дал им последние миссии по свержению королевской семьи в Алабасте. К концу собрания, одно знакомое всем им лицо прервало их беседу. Это был Мистер 3, который следовал за ними от самого Кафе Пауки. Он пришел, чтобы просить еще один шанс для победы над Пиратами Соломенной Шялпы. Крокодайл был этому очень удивлен, ведь когда Мистер 3 выполнял задание в Литл Гарден, то Шичибукай получил сообщение о том, что Виви и Соломенные Шляпы мертвы (он до сих пор не знал, что это Санджи взял трубку Дэн Дэн Муси). В итоге выяснилось, что Мистер 2 уже виделся с ними по пути к месту встречи, тем самым подтвердил, что Виви и Пираты Соломенной Шляпы живы. С помощью способностей своего Фрукта он скопировал внешность команды (кроме Санджи) и использовал ее сейчас для снимков, после чего пришлось принимать контрмеры, чтобы не дать Виви встретиться с лидером повстанцев, Козой. Мистер 3 снова попросил у Крокодайла второй шанс, но Шичибукай уже окончательно разочаровавшись в нем высушил и отправил на съедение Банановани. Остальные номерные агенты получили фотографии Виви с ее помощниками (исключая Санджи) благодаря способностям Бон Курея и приказ выследить их(кроме Чоппера, предположив, что это просто питомец команды). Луффи и его команда продвигались дальше для противостояния Шичибукаю. По прибытию в Реинбейс, Луффи и Усопп были посланы добыть воды, так как такое долгое путешествие по пустыне их сильно вымотало. Но когда они пришли в один из баров города, то столкнулись со Смокером и Тасиги. В итоге, за ними погнались дозорные. Но команде, все таки, удалось спастись от преследователей, и они направились прямиком в казино Крокодайла, Рейн Динерс. Мисс Олл Сандей была уже предупреждена о появлении Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы и доложила об этом Крокодайлу. Тогда, Крокодайл приказал Робин вести их прямо к нему для личной встречи. Для Луффи и его товарищей уже была подготовлена специальная vip-комната. Забежав в комнату в которую их пригласили, Луффи со своими товарищами и Смокером попались в ловушку. Они попали в клетку сделанную из Кайросеки, минерала, который не позволяет фруктовикам использовать их способности. Пока они обдумывали, что им делать дальше, их поприветствовал Крокодайл. Встретившись наконец с организатором беспорядка в Алабасте, Луффи и остальные ничего не могли ему сделать из-за клетки из Кайросеки. Через некоторое время Мисс Олл Сандей привела Виви к Крокодайлу, как он и просил. Принцесса не могла контролировать свой гнев и попыталась напасть на Шичибукая. Но, к сожалению, она была абсолютна бессильна против него, так как Крокодайл съел Дьявольский Фрукт типа Логия Суна Суна но Ми. Он посоветовал ей успокоиться и объявил, что уже 7:00 и операция "Утопия" начинается.. В последствии, Луффи и остальные узнали в чем заключается его план, о котором насмешливо им рассказал Крокодайл. Выслушав все это, связанная Виви все еще сопротивлялась в надежде, что успеет остановить восстание и помешать Крокодайлу. Удивленный таким поведением, Крокодайл сообщил ей, что он с Мисс Олл Сандей, как раз направляются в Алубарну, где должна начаться гражданская война. Перед тем, как покинуть здание, Крокодайл предложил поучаствовать Виви с товарищами в одной маленькой игре и прямо перед ней бросил ключ от клетки в бассейн с Бананавани. Далее, он объяснил, что комната, в которой они сейчас находятся взорвется через час. Тем самым он поставил принцессу перед выбором, спасти миллионы невинных жизней, немедленно отправившись в Алубарну, или четверых пиратов, прежде чем комната заполнится водой из бассейна с Бананавани, при этом шанс спасти даже что-то одно крайне мал. Во время своей речи Шичибукай упоминает про старика Тото и вскоре все узнали, что это Крокодайл вызывал песчаные бури на Юбу. Все больше и больше узнавая о поступках Крокодайла, Луффи начинает злиться все больше и больше. Тогда, прося Виви постараться выпустить их из клетки, он пообещал, что точно разберется с Шичибукаем. Тем не менее, вода начинала уже наполнять комнату,а несколько Бананавани уже проникли в комнату через люк. Все они начали нападать на Виви, а она едва избегала их мощных ударов. Между этим, Крокодайл и Мисс Олл Сандей во время своего ухода из Рейн Динерс получили звонок на Детский Дэн Дэн Муси, который они использовали для связи с Миллиардами. Голос исходивший из Дэн Дэн Муси, показался Крокодайлу знакомым и он вспомнил о предыдущей беседе с неизвестным, притворившимся Мистером 3. Санджи представился ему как Мистер Принц, и решил обмануть его притворившись мертвым, тем самым позволяя ему покинуть казино. Когда Крокодайл увидел, что в итоге все его подчиненные были избиты таинственным Мистером Принцем, который со всех ног убегал от казино, а Крокодайл направился за ним (Хотя на сама деле это был переодетый Чоппер). После того, как поиски Мистера Принца не увенчались успехом, Крокодайл вместе с Мисс Олл Сандей вернулись в здание казино, чтобы проверить заключенных. Когда Робин спросила, что если Пираты Соломенной Шляпы смогли достать ключ из Бананавани, то Крокодайл сказал, что скормил ему фальшивый, а настоящий находился у него. К этому времени, Крокодайл уже прибыл в нужную комнату, и, к его удивлению, клетка была открыта, Бананавани были избиты, а на поверхности воды плавал выживший Мистер 3 с запиской, в которой говорилось: "Еще увидимся, дерьмовый крокодил. Мистер Принц". Этот поступок сильно вывел Крокодайла из себя. Позже, когда Луффи и его товарищи уже вышли к пустыне, Крокодайл попытался поймать Виви своим крюком, но Луффи помешал ему, отбившись от остальных. Теперь Луффи столкнулся лицом к лицо с Крокодайлом и Мисс Олл Сандей. Крокодайла очень злило вмешательство Луффи в его планы, тогда капитан Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы рассказал ему о том, как искренне Виви хочет закончить войну без жертв и что она скорее сама умрет, чем позволит умереть другим. Луффи ее желание не нравится, так как битвы без жертв невозможны, но у него теперь не было выбора, кроме как победить Крокодайла. Тот в свою очередь решил выделить Луффи три минуты на их бой, чтобы дать Луффи шанс. После чего у него не останется времени на игры. Луффи всячески пытался задеть Крокодайла, но его попытки были тщетны. В итоге Крокодайл создал под Луффи зыбучие пески, чтобы быстро справиться с ним, но тот увернулся и снова попытался атаковать Крокодайла. Но Крокодайл совсем не пострадал от его атак, а вот Крокодайл своей последней атакой высосал из руки Луффи всю влагу. Луффи запаниковал, но потом вспомнил про воду, которую ему дал Тото и использовал ее, чтобы вернуть руке первоначальный вид. Луффи выкрикнул слова, которые ему сказал Тото о том, что Юбу не сломить простым песком и попытался использовать на Крокодайле свою только что придуманную технику, которую он, видимо, придумал глядя на способности Вапола. От того, что Луффи попытался съесть верхнюю часть тела Крококдайла, он пришел в ярость и ,сказав, что уничтожил Луффи вместе с Юбой, создал сильную песчаную бурю. Крокодайл рассказал Луффи о его намерении отправить песчаную бурю к Юбе,из-за чего последний разозлился. Луффи просил его остановить бурю, но вместо этого Крокодайл проткнул Луффи своим крюком. Тогда Крокодайл сказал ему, что кругом полно новичков, которые как и он могут только языком чесать91Крокодайл не заметил, что вместе с Луффи проткнул и маленькую бочку с водой, висевшую у него на груди. Так как рука Крокодайла намокла, то Луффи смог схватится за нее и повредить. Крокодайл был очень удивлен, что Луффи еще способен двигаться и бросил его прямо в зыбучие пески, в которых Луффи начал тонуть. Позже, когда Виви смогла добраться до дворца в Алубарне и сообщить о правду о происходящем, явился Кркодайл и сорвал планы Виви и Чаки. Мисс Олл Сандей помешала солдатам Королевской Армии проникнуть во дворец и помочь королю. Это дало Крокодайлу время, чтобы сообщить Виви о смерти Луффи и узнать у Кобры расположение Плутона, его истинной цели, ради которой он все это затеял. В замке, Крокодайл объяснил, что ему нужно древнее оружие, чтобы получить необходимую военную мощь. С ее помощью, Крокодайл смог бы создать сильнейшую армию и противостоять Мировому Правительству. Следовательно, он искал орудие спрятанное где-то в Алабасте. Сначала Кобра сопротивлялся, сказав, что не знает о его месторасположении, но Крокодайл подтолкнул его, рассказав о спрятанной в городе бомбе, которая взорвет все в радиусе 5 километров и все люди в центре города умрут. В итоге, Кобра сдался и решил лично привести Крокодайла к Понеглифу, на котором должна была быть написана тайна Плутона. К этому времени, во дворец проникли Стражи Цумегери и попытались остановить Крокодайла, перед этим выпив "воду всесильных". Но несмотря на полученную ими силу, они не смогли ни капли навредить Крокодайлу и просто погибли из-за сильной нагрузки на тело этой водой. Затем разозленный Чака попытался отомстить за все его поступки, но Крокодайл и его легко победил. После чего во дворец пробрался лидер повстанце Коза через тайный проход. Узнав обо всем, что происходило на сама деле и о бомбе, Коза хотел немедленно всех предупредить, но Виви остановила его, заявив, что это вызовет панику и уже никого не получится спасти. Тогда Королевская армия подняла белый флаг с Козой впереди, но он был подстрелен внедренным в армию агентом Барок Воркс, тем самым спровоцировал мятежников на новую битву. Битва на площади началась с новой силой, а Виви с ужасом наблюдала за всем этим. Крокодайл хотел наконец покончить с принцессой и ее мечтами остановить восстание, поэтому сбросил ее с крыши дворца, но она была спасена Луффи, который прилетел вместе с Пеллом. Виви встретилась с остальными Пиратами Соломенной Шляпы к подножия стены и пошла с ними искать бомбу, а Луффи остался для реванша с Крокодайлом. Во время своего предыдущего боя с Крокодайлом, Луффи заметил, что он не может использовать свои способности при контакте с водой, поэтому перед тем, как явиться в Алубарну, он достал бочку с водой. Но во время второй битвы, Луффи понял, что Крокодайл может просты высосать из него всю влагу или постараться уничтожить бочку и его трюк с водой может не сработать. Выяснив это, Луффи решил сам выпить всю воду и хранить ее в своем теле. Эту технику он назвал "Водный Луффи" и выглядела она настолько глупо, что привела Крокодайла в бешенство и сказал ему перестать кривляться, но Луффи настаивал на том, что он с полной серьезностью относится к бою. Из-за ярости Крокодайл отвлекся и Луффи смог олить его верхнюю чатсь тела водой, а затем Луффи смог ударить его. Тогда Крокодайл приказал Нико Робин уходить вместе с Коброй к Понеглифу, а он догонит их после того, как разберется с Луффи. Затем он использовал свои сильнейшие техники "Ground Secco" и "Ground Death", чтобы уничтожить площадь вместе с Луффи. Хоть тому и удается уклониться, в итоге Крокодайл поймал своего противника руками и полностью высушил всю влагу в его теле. Так крокодайл и оставил его умирать, но к счастью, перед этим Луффи запустил в небо несколько шаров с водой, которые вернули в его тело влагу упав на него, хотя изначально они предназначались для Крокодайла, но тот уклонился. Направляясь вслед за Мисс Олл Сандей и Коброй, Крокодайл столкнулся с несколькими дозорными, с которыми ранее разобралась его напарница. Проходя мимо них, Крокодайл посмеялся над их слабостью и их идеалами о справедливости. Тасиги же ничем не смогла противостоять этому, так как была слишком слаба. За это время Мисс Олл Сандей и Кобра уже добрались до Гробницы Королей и спрятанного под землей Понеглифа. Но к большому разочарованию, Нико Робин сообщила Крокодайлу, что Понеглиф не несет нужную ему информацию о Плутоне, а вместо этого на нем написана история Алабасты во время Потерянного века. Не получив того, что он хотел, Крокодайл решил убить свою уже бывшую напарницу, хоть она и пыталась этому противостоять, Крокодайлу удалось ранить ее своим крюком. Крокодайл и без информации из Понеглифа, пришел к выводу, что оружие еще может находиться в стране из-за реакции Кобры, и пока страна в его руках, то его поиск не составит большого труда. Тогда, Кобра активировал тайную ловушку гробница и сказал Крокоадйлу, что готов пожертвовать своей жизнью ради спасения страны, и поэтому он будет захоронен в гробнице вместе с Шичибукаем. Но Крокодайл объяснил, что у его способностями это бесполезная жерта и он может просто превратиться в песок, тем самым спастись.Однако ему снова пришлось встретиться с выжившим Луффи. Раздраженный упорством Луффи, Крокодайл спросил, зачем он каждый раз поднимается и мешает осуществлению его плана, сколько бы раз он его не убивал. На этот вопрос Луффи ответил, что успокоится только после того, как Крокодайл вернет Виви ее страну. Крокодайл лишь посмеялся над его словами, так как он еще не захватил ее полностью, на что Луффи сказал, если бы это это была ее страна, то она бы улыбалась. После чего, Луффи ударил Крокодайла по лицу. Крокодайл был удивлен, что Луффи смог его ударить, при этом не имея с собой воды, но потом понял, что он смог ударить его тело из-за крови из ран Луффи. Понимая с чем столкнулся, Крокодайл уже так недооценивал Луффи и снял верхнюю часть своего крюка, показывая под ним ядовитую часть своего оружия. Луффи всячески пытался увернуться от его атак ядовитым крюком, но в конечном итоге, Крокодайл смог его ранить и отравить Луффи пытался этом сопротивляться, но сначала яд брал над ним вверх, и Крокодайл уже начинал праздновать победу. К тому же, он рассказал Луффи и Кобре, что остановить взрыв остальным Пиратам Соломенно Шляпы в любом случае не получится, так как на всякий случай он установил в нее часовой механизм и она автоматически взорвется через некоторое время. Луффи в это время смог подняться, противостоя яду и сказал, что ни за что ему не проиграет, ведь он обязан помочь Виви и стать Королем Пиратов. Крокодайл лишь посмеялся над его словами, напомнив, что в море полно таких неопытных глупцов, которые не знают океана. Когда, Крокодайл попытался снова попытался атаковать Луффи, то последний смог увернуться и сломать его крюк об землю. Затем, к удивлению Крокодайла, ведь яд скорпиона должен был уже подействовать, Луффи смог нанести ему ряд атак. Тогда Крокодайлу пришлось использовать еще одно свое оружие, кинжал спрятанный в основании крюка, но и это не помогло, а Луффи своей последней атакой отправил его в воздух. Понимая, что бой идет не в его пользу, Крокодайл попытался взорвать Луффи своей атакой "Pesado", но и это не помогло. После чего, Луффи смог подняться в воздух к Кродайлу и собирался нанести последний удар, но Крокодайл попытался его остановить с помощью "Desert la Spada". К сожалению, это не остановило последнюю атаку Луффи и, получив прямой удар "Gomu Fomu no Storm", который Крокодайлом пробил потолок, Шичибукай проиграл Луффи. Глава Барок Воркс приземлился прямо в центре столицы. После того как вся правда о его преступлениях раскрылась, а гражданская война прекратилась, Тасиги, по приказу Смокера, вынесла Крокодайлу приговор. От имени Генерального Штаба, находящегося в подчинении у Мирового Правительства, она арестовывает Крокодайла и снимает с него все звания и полномочия. Все агенты Барок Воркс, были так же арестованы. Единственный, кто сумел сбежать, это Мистер 2 Бон Курей, который впоследствии помог Пиратам Соломенной Шляпы сбежать из страны. Операция Мисс Голденвик "Встреча с Барок Воркс" Жизнь после поражения После своего поражения и лишения титула Шичибукая, Крокодайл был доставлен в тюрьму. Его поместили в одной камере с мистером 4 и Мистером 1. Когда Мисс Голденвик пришла на помощь своим товарищам из Барок Воркс, Крокодайл и Мистер 1 решили остаться. Улыбаясь и наслаждаясь сигарой, Крокодайл смотрел как его бывшие подчиненные сбегают из тюрьмы. Перед тем как уплыть от тюрьмы, Мисс Голденвик использовала свою цветную ловушку, которая показывает скрытые мечты людей, и тем самым показала, что Крокодайл до сих пор мечтает стать Королем Пиратов. Позже Крокодайл был отправлен в Импел Даун вместе с Мистером 1, Мистером 2 и Мистером 3. Сага Небесного Острова Кризис баланса сил Поскольку в рядах Щичибукай не хватает одного человека Правительство решает назначить ещё однаго человека вместо Крокодайла. Встреча на высшем уровне между Шичибукаи и Морским Дозором состоялась в котором из оставшихся шести Шичибука только Дофламинго, Кума и Михаук на самом деле участвовали. Кума терпеливо молчал, глядя через его книги, а Дофламинго забавлялся, используя свои полномочия, чтобы заставить морских дозорных в комнате, чтобы сражаться друг с другом до тех пор, когда адмирал флота Сэнгоку не прибыл, приказав ему уйти в отставку. Когда началась встреча, Михаук показал на посещаемых сидеть и держать в курсе новостей о Пиратах Соломенной Шляпы. Одинокий пират вторгся на заседание, после многих развлечений Дофламинго. Пират, Лаффит выдвинул своего капитана Маршала Д. Тича в качестве кандидата на должность. Так как он был неизвестным пиратом и не имел листовки он не был принят. Тем не менее, Тичу дали время, чтобы приобрести известность и создать репутацию. После Белами, капитана пиратов Белами, проиграл дуэль с капитаном пиратов соломенной шляпы, Луффи, Дофламинго нашел своих подчиненных, чтобы наказать его за его действия, а также эффективно отбрасывая Беллами от его верности. Используя свои способности, он заставил Саркиса бороться с Беллами на смерть, как он сказал, что они слишком слабы для новой эпохи. Сага Water 7 Становление Шичибукаем Несмотря на все усилия Шанкса заставить Белоуса отозвать Эйса, Эйс всё же перехватывает Тича на острове Банаро, в то время как Пираты Чёрной Бороды сидят в захваченном городе. Чёрная Борода приветствует Эйса и говорит что он знает как закончить эру Белоуса. Сначала им нужно плыть в Water 7, захватить Луффи и сдать того Мировому Правительству. Но Эйс говорит что он запрещает Тичу делать это так как Луффи его брат. Тогда в Эйса стреляет Ван Огер( но поскольку Эйс владеет силой логии атака не причиняет ему вреда), это развязывает бой между Эйсом и Пиратами Чёрной Бороды. После выстрела Огера Эйс легко "прогоняет" его используя Higan, но затем его атакует Бёрджесс, который, подпрыгнув, кинул в него гостиницу. Однако Эйс и уничтожает гостиницу с помощью Hibashira вместе с тем побеждая Бёрджесса. Затем он атакует всех пиратов Чёрной Бороды Огненным Кулаком, побеждая их всех. Затем Тич приказывает своей команде спасаться, а сам признаётся что убил Татча. Однако у него не было другого выхода так как к Татчу попал именно тот самый фрукт который так долго искал Тич. А по закону корабля любой кто нашёл фрукт мог съесть его. Для этого он прослужил на корабле Белоуса двадцать лет, ведь он думал что там шансы найти его будут выше. Затем он демонстрирует силу фрукта Ями Ями но Ми, говоря что при этом что этот фрукт самый сильный из всех. Поняв что Тич и Эйс будут драться команда Чёрной Бороды сбегает говоря что надо спасаться пока Тич тут всё не разнёс. После чего Тич использует Black Hole 'и засасывает город Банаро, разрушая его. Затем он использует '''Liberation 'выбрасывая весь город, который превратился в горы мусора. Однако Эйс использует '''Hotarubi:Hidaruma поджигая при этом Тича. После этого Эйс удивляется тому что несмотря на то что Тич Логия он не пропустил атаку сквозь себя. Тич,поднимаясь, соглашается с этим, но говорит что да, он не может пропускать атаки сквозь себя несмотря на то что он Логия. Однако за это он получает власть над тьмой, бесконечной гравитацией тьмы. Затем Тич использует другую технику Kurouzu, и начинает засасывать Эйса. Когда тот касается его руки способности логии Эйса сводятся на нет и Тич со всей сил бьёт Эйса рукой отбрасывая его в сторону. Тич снова начинает затягивать Эйса однако тот использует Shinka: Shiranui 'и протыкает Тича копьями, но тот успевает ударить Эйса по шее из-за чего у того пошла изо рта кровь. Затем ЭЙс пытается использовать '''Jujika 'в лицо Тичу, однако тот закрывается. Чёрная Борода ещё раз предлагает Эйсу вступит в его команду. Однако тот отвечает что это было бы самой большой ошибкой в его жизни и он бы долго об этом сожалел, а он живёт без сожалений, даже если ради этого ему придётся умереть. Затем он говорит что сделает Белоуса королём и использует '''Dai Enkai: Entei, создавая у себя над головой гигантский огненный шар почти затмевающий его самого. После чего сила Эйса Мера Мера но Ми сталкивается с силой Ями Ями но Ми Тича. В результате их две сферы: огненная и теневая занимают почти весь остров. Но в конце концов Тич побеждает и сдаёт Эйса, получая взамен статус Шичибукая. Сага Триллер Барка Потери одна за другой Спустя некоторое время после событий на острове Банаро, Пираты Мугивары прибыли на Триллер Барк. Спустя некоторый время Гекко Мория украл их тени, заманив их в ловушку и используя для этого силу своего фрукта Каге Каге но Ми. Тень Луффи он поместил в тело Орза, легендарного гиганта, "Разрушителя Наций", после чего тому передались некоторые черты арактера Луффи: например он не захотел подчинятся Мории и сбежал, хотя остальные зомби бесприкословно выполняли все приказы Мории. В конце концов Луффи нашёл Морию и потребовал что-бы тот вернул ему их тени, однако тот не воспринимал его в серьёз. После этого Луффи разозлился и начал атаковать, но Мории было лень сражаться с Луффи поэтому он лишь защитился''' техниками 'Doppelman 'и '''Brick Bat, которые Луффи не смог пробить. Однако затем Мугиваре всё же удалось ударить Морию Gomu Gomu no Ono. Это возмутило Морию и тот решил сбежать. Луффи естественно погнался за ним, однако Мория обхитрил молодого пирата, ведь Луффи погнался за тенью Мории, но обман раскрылся только в лесу. Бартоломью Кума прибыл в Триллер Барк когда там царил хаос, устроенный Мугиварами, которые пытались вернуть себе свои тени. На причале Кума повстречал Перону, которая сначала поговорила с Кумой, но потом попыталась атаковать его, однако была немедленно побеждена и отправлена в полёт способностями Кумы. Тогда он телепортировался к Нами и спросил её о Луффи. Когда она спросила зачем ему это он ответил что это не её дела, после чего отправился к Мории рассказать о делах в Правительстве, в частности о новом Шичибукае. Когда в разговоре Кума как-бы ненароком спрашивает Морию куда-бы тот хотел отправиться, тот немного рассердился и сказал что он в курсе его способностей. Затем Кума рассказал о том что новым Шичибукаем, занявшим место Крокодайла, стал Маршалл Д. Тич, хотя у него и нет награды за голову. Моря затем поинтересовался востановит ли это баланс в мире, на что Кума ответил что сомневается. Кума также рассказал что Правительство волнуется насчёт Мугивар, особенно после событий в Эниес Лобби и после поражения Крокодайла. И если ещё один Шичибукай падёт под их натиском, то... Именно поэтому Кума предложил Мории помощь в разгроме Мугивар. Однако того так разозлило то что хоть кто-то сомневается в его силе, что он в ярости сказал что он покончит с Мугиварами до рассвета. Затем Мория переместился в живот Орза, где была вмонтирована кабина. Используя Kage Kakumei '''он "заставил" Орза растягиваться как Луффи, что в несколько раз увеличило его силу. Спустя некоторое время Мория телепортироваля вниз что-бы драться с Мугиварами. Во время этой "вылазки" ему удалось украсть тень Робин. В конце концов все Мугивары пали под натиском Мории и Орза. Однако затем появился Кошмарный Луффи, впитавший в себя сто теней. Используя это усиление, он вырубил Морию со одного удара, а затем победил Орза. Однако Мория никак не мог проиграть. Что-бы победить Мугивар он использовал технику '''Shadow's Asgard, что позволило ему впитать в себя все тени Триллер Барка. Из-за этого он сильно увеличился в размерах, став почти как Орз. Его сила также возросла во много раз: одним ударом он смог расколоть Триллер Барк на пополам. Однако он не смог долго удерживать в себе тени и после нескольких атак Луффи на него упала корабельная мачта, из-за чего он выплюнул все тени. Стоя недалеко от побеждённого Мории, Кума спросил у Правительства что ему делать. Правительство дало чёткий приказ: уничтожить всех свидетелей краха Мории. Таким образом Мория должен был остаться в рядах Шичибукай и никто бы не узнал о том что он проиграл. Однако Куме противостояли Мугивары и Катящиеся Пираты. Кума поставил их перед выбором: либо они отдают Мугивару и тогда он оставляет из в живых или он их всех уничтожит. Они отказались выдавать Мугивару, своего капитана и спасителя. Поэтому Кума использовал Ursus Shock, победив этим большинство противников. Кума попытался забрать Луффи, однако его остановил Зоро, которые не упал без сознания от атаки Кумы. после короткого боя Зоро понял насколько он слабее Кумы и предложил в обмен на жизнь Луффи свою. Кума был поражён. Затем он использовал силу своего фрукта Никю Никю но Ми что-бы вынуть из тела Луффи всю боль и изнурение, которые он получил в битве с Морией. Затем он передал эту боль Зоро. После чего Кума покинул Триллер Барк, доложив Правительству что Мугиварам удалось сбежать. Сага Великой Войны Подготовка к войне После инцидента с Тенрьюбито и Луффи в Аукционом Доме Рабов, Диско звонит Дофлминго, что-бы тот помог ему ведь Дом принадлежит Дофлминго. Дофлминго сказал что у него сейчас другие дела - его, а вернее их ( т.е. Шичибукаев) вызвают в Маринфорд на битву с Белоусом. Также он говорит что рабство уже устарело и что грядёт эпоха улыбок. Затем он сказал Диско что-бы он больше не звонил. Кума прибыл на архипелаг Сабаоди в то время как Мугивары и Рэйли сражались против Кизару, Пасифитсы и Сэнтомару. Кума вмешался в битву и, используя силу своего фрукта, фактически помог им спастись: он просто раскидал их по разным островам по всему миру. Затем он подошёл к Рейли и прошептал ему кое-что на ухо. Кума рассказал что он - офицер революционной армии и что он прибыл сюда что-бы спасти Мугивар от смерти. Однако Рэйли спросил может ли он ему верить. Кума же сказал что верить или нет - его дело. Кизару поинтересовался что это он там говорит Рэйли, но он говрит "нет" и уходит. Три дня спустя Луффи достиг Амазон Лили. Примерно в это время Императрица Пиратов Боа Хэнкок возвращается домой, однако её останавливают Дозорные. им нужно что-бы он поплыла с ними в Маринфорд, ведь намечается война с Белоусом. Если она этого не сделает то её лишат титула. Однако она превратила почти всех дозорных в камень своей силой Меро Меро но Ми. Затем она сказала Вице Адмиралу Момонге ( он единственный не был обращён в камень) что она не принимает условия дозорных и что он может делать что хочет, после чего он а уплыла домой. Когда она прибыла в гавань все амазонки вокруг начали бурно приветствовать её. В это время Луффи бегал по джунглям спасаясь от других амазонок, которые пытались убить его. Во время бега по деревне ему не повезло: он упал прямо в ванну к Хэнкок. Упав он заметил на её спине особый знак. Когда она поняла что он видел это она попыталась убить его, используя Mero Mero Mellow, однако приём на Луффи не подействовал. Однако его всё же затем поймали. Хэнкок устроила публичную казнь Луффи. Его должны были казнить её младшие сёстры, которые, однако, потерпели поражение. И хотя они были врагами Луффи, тот прикрыл обнажившийся знак на спине Сандерсонии. После этого Хэнкок приказала всем немедленно покинуть арену, а сама расплакалась. Удивлённая и одновременно восхищённая Хэнкок узнала о том что Луффи поднял руку на Мировую Знать. После чего он показала Луффи метку и объяснила её значение. После этого она оказала Луффи значительную поддержку, а сама влюбилась в него. Луффи узнал о судьбе Эйса поэтому он попросил Хэнкок отвезти его в Импел Даун, где тот содержался. Для этого она приняла предложение Правительства. Так она сумела провести Луффи на корабль который шёл в Маринфорд, но который должен был "зайти" по пути в Импел Даун. Дзимбей отказался помогать Дозору в войне с Белоусом, ведь тот был человеком которого он уважал и защитником его острова, а Эйс просто его хороший друг. Между тем Шичибукаи Кума,Дофлминго, Тич, Гекко Мория и Михоук прибыли в Мариджою где, за ужином, состоялся совет. В это время Хэнкок прибывает в Импел Даун и проносит туда под одеждой Луффи. После того как Луффи выбрался из подд одежду Хэнкок и сбежал внутрь к Эйсу, Хэнкок повели туда же, только не окольными путями, а на прямую и официально. В одной камере с Эйсом содержался Дзимбей, который отказался участвовать в войне. А в соседней клетке сидел бывший Шичибукай Крокодайл, который в открытую насмехался над обоими пиратами в соседней клетке. После того Хэнкок тайно сообщила Эйсу о Луффи, она покинула Импел Даун, надеясь что с Луффи не случиться ничего плохого. Чуть позже Луффи ворвался на шестой уровень, где он освободил из плена Дзимбея и Крокодайла. Он ( а точнее Эмпорио Иванков) посчитал что они будут полезными союзниками во время побега, а также во время попытки освободить Эйса в Маринфорде. Когда они были на четвёртом уровне в Импел Даун ворвался Маршалл Д. Тич у которого были свои цели в Импел Дауне. Чёрная Борода встречается с Луффи и остальными, после чего он рассказывает Луффи о том что это именно он схватил Эйса. Поэтому Луффи в ярости его бьёт. Однако драки не произошло так как Луффи остановил Дзимбей. Затем Крокодайл спрашивает Тича почему он так рискует потерять свой титул Шичибукая, хотя он так долго этого добивался. Но Тич отвечает что это лишь часть его плана в который он не собирается посвещать Крокодайла. На ээто Крокодайл сказал что это - его дело. Однако чуть позже команда Чёрной Бороды подвергается атаке Магеллана 'Hydra ' которая выводит их из строя. Тем временем Крокодайл и Дзимбей были уже на третьем уровне. Затем они вместе с Мистером 1 и Багги захватили корабль дозора. После захвата линкора Луффи, Шучибукаи и еще 239 заключённых отправились в Маринфорд что-бы спасти Эйса. Тем временем команду Чёрной Бороды спасает из яда Шилью, которого Тич принимает в свою команду. За три часа до казни Эйса в Маринфорде присутствовали лишь пять Шичибукаев: Бартоломью КУма, Дракуль Михоук, Боа Хэнкок, Гекко Мория и Донкихот Дофламинго. Пираты Белоуса против Шичибукаев After Sengoku revealed that Ace's father is none other than Pirate King Gol D. Roger, the Whitebeard Pirates and their 43 New World pirate allies have arrived. At the same time, the Gates of Justice opened, allowing Jinbe and Crocodile to leave the Tarai Currents and prepare to join the war, along with their comrades. Mihawk made the first move among the five Shichibukai by sending a massive slashing shock wave at the Moby Dick, Whitebeard's flagship, to test out their differences in abilities, but Jozu intercepted it with his diamond body. When Oars Jr. appeared, Moriah declared that he wanted his corpse, and Doflamingo made a remark at how the battle was about to get interesting. The Shichibukai then began their assault. With the combined efforts of Bartholomew Kuma, Donquixote Doflamingo, and Gekko Moriah, Oars Jr. was wounded and collapsed. During Oars Jr.'s rampage, some pirates were able to penetrate the lines of defense. Boa Hancock defended herself from oncoming pirates by turning them into stone with her Devil Fruit abilities and shattering them. She also managed to get some of the Marines in the crossfire, which made them question whether or not she was going to betray them. She simply stated that she does not define herself as an ally of the World Government but she has agreed to fighting along with them against the Whitebeard Pirates. Luffy's arrival in Marineford prompts comments from the Shichibukai with Moriah showing anger, Mihawk and Doflamingo showing amusement, Kuma remaining silent, and Hancock blushing and being relieved that Luffy managed to get out of Impel Down. Jinbe then declares directly to Sengoku that he abdicates his position. Kuma also fired a mouth laser at Luffy and Ivankov as they began rushing towards the execution scaffold, but it is dodged. Moriah uses his powers to reanimate an battalion of zombies and sends them after Luffy, but Jinbe purifies the zombies with a blast of sea water. When Sengoku reveals Luffy's heritage of being Dragon's son to the public, Moriah is shocked, Mihawk is not surprised, Hancock remains blushing, Kuma stays silent, and Doflamingo laughs. Moriah and Jinbe proceed to fight, Moriah claiming he will take Jinbe's shadow and augmenting himself with shadows of several Marine soldiers. Jinbe, however, evades Moriah's attacks with ease and deals him a severe blow with Samegawara Seiken forcing him to regurgitate them. Hancock then attacks and threatens Commodore Smoker for pinning Luffy to the ground and declares Luffy as her beloved. Meanwhile, Ivankov deals with Kuma, though Doflamingo says it is useless to converse with Kuma as the person Ivankov knew is already dead. Hancock proceeds to give Luffy the keys to Ace's handcuffs (which she obtained through unknown means), and when he hugs her, she collapses, mistaking the hug for marriage. She then attacks Smoker when he goes after Luffy, breaking his jutte and effectively initiating a battle between them, with Hancock not worrying about any of the consequences. Meanwhile, as Luffy confronts Kuma along with Ivankov, Doflamingo tells the story of Kuma being slowly modified into a Pacifista by Dr. Vegapunk, until the final modification (of the head) turned him into little more than a puppet of the World Government. It is also revealed that the "Tyrant" Kuma despised the World Government and only agreed to become a weaponized human under some sort of deal; the first completed Pacifista Kuma is known as PX-0. Kuma then proceeds to attack Luffy, Ivankov, and Ivankov's multitude and Ivankov decides to pound Kuma's fear of him back into his psyche, using a dropkick and powerful explosive winks to temporarily knock Kuma to the ground. Ivankov then tells the Luffy and his subordinates to keep moving to the execution stand. Meanwhile, Crocodile and Mr. 1 began making their way back to Whitebeard when Jozu charges at Crocodile and slams into him with his diamond forearm. Crocodile is launched back, but before Jozu can attack again, Doflamingo stops his movement, suggesting to Crocodile that they cooperate with each other. Luffy continues his advance to Ace, Mihawk appears and unsheathes his sword, stating that he will not hold back against him. Right after that, Mihawk attacks Luffy, stating that he was within "range". Luffy tries to escape because he has no time to fight strong guys like him. Luffy realizes he cannot fight him, because if he gets close to him, Mihawk will just cut him. Seeing he is unable to progress, Marco, commander of Whitebeard Pirates 1st Division, orders Vista the Flower Sword, commander of Whitebeard's 5th Division, to help him out. Vista, also a master swordsman, manages to hold Mihawk back, so Luffy breaks away. As Whitebeard is stabbed by a deceived Squard, Moriah and Doflamingo look excited, and Mihawk looks indifferent. Later, Crocodile strikes down the executioners who tried to kill Ace, due to him being unable to accept the haughty looks in the Government's faces. This results in Doflamingo getting jealous that Crocodile would choose Whitebeard and the two clash. When Luffy is injured by Aokiji, Hancock attempted to jump in to avenge him, but Marco struck first. Later, when Luffy is blocked by a Pacifista, Hancock stood in between. As the Pacifista recognized her as a comrade, it ceased its attack. However, when it told her to move, she broke its head and proceeds to annihilate the rest, in order to prevent them from giving Luffy chase. Mihawk attempted to attack Luffy again, but Mr. 1 intervened. Mihawk easily defeated Mr. 1, who is then saved by Crocodile. Crocodile and Mihawk clash with each other. Meanwhile, Boa Hancock destroyed more Pacifistas, causing Sentomaru to question her allegiance. After Ace died, and Luffy suffered a psychological breakdown, Hancock stated that she was extremely worried. As Whitebeard kept suffering damage, Doflamingo made a sudden claim that things keeps getting interesting, as the Blackbeard Pirates returned to the battlefield, with several legendary criminals from Level 6 of Impel Down as new recruits. Blackbeard revealed his sole reason for wanting the title of Shichibukai: to have access to Impel Down, which normal pirates find impossible, in order to recruit powerful prisoners to increase his crew strength exponentially. After this goal is achieved, he resigned from his position, having no further use for it, much to Sengoku's disgust and the terror of the Marines. Blackbeard is then attacked by Whitebeard, but then retaliates with his crew and assaults Whitebeard with bullets and blades, ultimately assassinating the Ruler of the Seas. After witnessing Whitebeard's death, the combatants still active in the battle then witnessed Blackbeard then proceeds to absorb the Gura Gura no Mi's power from his former captain's corpse, through unknown means hidden under a black cloth. When Blackbeard emerges with his power of darkness and earthquake, he announces worldwide that it is now his era, and entered into combat against Sengoku and Monkey D. Garp. When the Red Hair Pirates arrived to negotiate a ceasefire between the three factions, Mihawk departed as he agreed to battle against the Whitebeard Pirates, not his former rival Shanks. Hancock stole a Marine ship to chase after the submarine, under the claim that she desired Luffy's head. The Blackbeard Pirates left the battlefield, as they achieved the outcomes they wanted. Послевоенная Арка When the war had finally ended, in the backstreets of Marineford, Moriah is surrounded by Doflamingo and the Pacifista, the latter claiming Moriah is too weak maintain his position as a Shichibukai, and that it is better for him to be remembered as a casualty of the war, as opposed to being erased by the World Government. When Moriah questioned if Sengoku made the order, Doflamingo implied either Commander-in-Chief Kong or the Gorosei did. However, Moriah then disappeared with what Doflamingo suggests to be the Kage Kage no Mi powers but Doflamingo does not seem to care since Moriah was critically injured and would probably die soon anyway. Doflamingo later threatened to quit the Shichibukai if dealings with the World Government no longer interest him. The newspaper reports that Moriah died in the war regardless. Hancock would take Luffy and his allies back to Amazon Lily so they could recover in peace and not be found by the Marines. Jinbe was with them and would help Luffy get out of his depression over his death of his brother and helped him remind him about his crew and his desire to see them again. Hancock and Jinbe would later get acquainted with Rayleigh when he arrived on Amazon Lily and would talk about Kuma's message to them while Hancock could only focus on Luffy and fixed on the idea of marrying Luffy. After Rayleigh explained the training plan for the Straw Hat captain, Rayleigh, Luffy, and Jinbe with the help of the Kujas would return to Marineford to ring the Ox Bell and send out Luffy's message to his crew. Afterwards, Jinbe would later part ways with Luffy and express his desire to meet him again at Fishman Island. After Jinbe left, Hancock would take Luffy and Rayleigh to Rusukaina for Luffy's training. When Rayleigh said that Hancock or the other Kujas were not allowed to enter the island to disrupt Luffy's training, Hancock was furious but calmed down when he said it was for Luffy's sake. Hancock acquiesced to wait and pray for her love. Mihawk returned to his home at Kuraigana Island, where he found Perona and Roronoa Zoro, sent there earlier by Kuma. He told them the results of the war from the newspaper, that Moriah was presumed deceased, but Mihawk cited the article lacked credibility. He also gave Zoro a boat to leave the island for Luffy. Zoro, however, returned after receiving Luffy's message of waiting two years to get stronger, and begged Mihawk to train him. Mihawk, having understood Zoro's intention, accepted. Later, Kuma appears once more at Sabaody Archipelago, in front of the Rosy Life Riders; under a deal he made with Vegapunk, he obtained a special mission to protect the Thousand Sunny until a Straw Hat returns to it. Crocodile read in the newspaper about Luffy ringing the Ox Bell to signal his crew, and commented how stupid it was. He then invited his right-hand man, Mr. 1, to return to the New World with him, to which Mr. 1 agreed. Due to the defections and casualties that happened around the war, the Gorosei expressed concern among themselves about how the balance of power has been destabilized by the Shichibukai being reduced to only four individuals, and discussed the need in selecting influential people to occupy the vacant positions. Unfortunately, Jinbe had to leave Fishman Island with his crew the Sun Pirates shortly after the war ended and could not meet Luffy at Fishman Island as he originally planned to do. Apparently, the Sun Pirates could only reside on the island as long as Jinbe was a Shichibukai. After Jinbe abdicated his position, he and his crew were reinstated as criminals and so could not stay. Some time before he left, he gave Prince Fukaboshi a message to disclose to Luffy, warning him not to confront Hody Jones and that he would be waiting for the young captain in the Sea Forest. Во время Таймскипа Трафальгар Ло получил награду в 440,000,000 за то что он прислал в штаб-квартиру Дозора сто пиратских сердец. За это его сделали Шичибуаем. Неизвестный пират отсекает руку адмиралу Зефиру, и затем, по неизвестным причинам становиться Шичибукаем. Это стало последней каплей, после чего Зефир ушёл из дозора. Багги также получает статус Шичибукая, становиться главой Независимого Сообщества Пиратов и его прозвище меняется на "Звёздный Клоун". Последнее Море: Новый Мир Сага Острова рыболюдей Арка Возвращения на Сабаоди Hancock and her sisters greet Luffy after his two years of training are complete and prepare to take him back to Sabaody Archipelago. When Luffy regrets not eating the animals on Rusukaina Island, Hancock says that she has all of Luffy's favorite foods on the ship. When Hancock brings up the idea of becoming Luffy's wife, Luffy bluntly declines, but she appears undeterred by his rejection. She is later seen on her ship near the Sabaody Archipelago, giving Luffy a large amount of supplies (with enough supplies to last him years in some cases). She also helps in disguising him by giving him her coat and a fake mustache. When Luffy is departing, she asks Luffy not to say good bye. Luffy responds by saying that he never does and he hopes to see her and everyone again. Hancock mistakes Luffy's words as a marriage proposal. As Luffy and his crew prepare to head to Fishman Island, Hancock and the Kuja Pirates aid them by holding back the Marines. Hancock conceals her aid to Luffy by claiming to be angry that the Marine battleship crossed her path. Hancock also winks at Luffy while giving him the opportunity to set sail. She is next seen stalling the Marines, mesmerizing them with her beauty. Two years after the Battle of Marineford, when Franky returned to the Thousand Sunny, Kuma, who was heavily damaged from the one year of constant battles to protect the ship, left, leaving the Straw Hats in his debt. Hancock took Luffy back to Sabaody Archipelago, so he could meet up with the rest of his crew. She stopped a Marine warship from shooting down the Thousand Sunny, and bought enough time for the Straw Hats to submerge, escaping. Сага Пиратского Альянса Приключения на Панк Хазарде On Punk Hazard, the Straw Hat Pirates encounter a man with no upper body who presumably holds a grudge against an unknown Shichibukai. It is later revealed that Trafalgar Law is responsible for the aforementioned torso-less man. When Vice Admiral Smoker and his men approach the research facility, Law asks what they are doing at his "vacation house" and demands they leave. Smoker reminds Law that the island is off-limits. Replying in kind, Law then tells Smoker that it goes the same for him. Smoker then informs him that the Straw Hats are on the island and then demands access to the inside of the research facility, but Law refuses. He states that he is alone on the island and if he encounters Luffy or any of the Straw Hat Pirates, he would deal with them. Just then a group of the Straw Hats accompanied by the imprisoned giant children come out through the door. Chopper sees and accuses Law of kidnapping the children. The Straw Hats and the children flee back inside after seeing the Marines and Law insists that he did not even know that they were there, and that this is all a surprise to him. As the Marines prepare to chase after them, Law blocks their path. He attacks using his Devil Fruit ability on the Marines' ship, lifting it out of the water, and turning it upside down. Law then tells Smoker that he cannot let him leave the island now. Law then severs Smoker's battleship in half and left one half attached to a mountain, while the other half remained on the ground, thereby depriving the them of any means of escape. He then turns around, saying that he cannot let the fleeing Straw Hats run away either and proceeds to swap their hearts around with Shambles. When the Marines tell Law that his Shichibukai status would be revoked if they report him to the government, Law does not seem concerned and simply uses "Scan" to steal all of their Den Den Mushi and says that he was not going to let them say a word of what they have seen to the World Government or to Headquarters. Smoker then attempts to attack him, but Law evades his attack and slashes him with his nodachi. Smoker seems unaffected, but the Marines watching get sliced up instead. Captain Tashigi then attempts to attack Law as well, but Law effortlessly slices her and her sword in half. Tashigi tells him that being sliced but not killed is a shame to a swordsman, but Law says that weaklings do not choose their method of death. Before Law can cut Tashigi more Smoker blocks him with his jutte, and the two battle. As they clash, Smoker demands answers from Law, some regarding on who Law is working for, indicating a hidden agenda. Law manages to gain the upper hand by stealing Smoker's heart with his Mes attack. While Smoker kneels in defeat, Law comments that he does not have to tell him anything. Luffy then arrives at the scene and is pleasantly surprised to see Law. He quickly expresses his thanks to Law for his help two years ago. Law merely replies that he was just acting on a whim and tells Luffy that he will find something in the back of the research facility. Law then goes back into the building, while still carrying Smoker's heart, and speaks to Caesar Clown. Caesar demands an explanation for his actions, but Law replies that he should be the one complaining. Meanwhile the head of the torso-less man divulged to the Straw Hats when he arrived on Punk Hazard to search for his son Momonosuke, Law dismembered him and separated his body parts to various parts of the island. He later gives Smoker's heart to Caesar. Caesar holds Smoker's heart in his hand, while Law looks on silently with a displeased look in his eyes and a frown. Law then asks what happened to Straw Hat, and Caesar reveals that having taken Monet's warning about the Straw Hats' possible increase in strength seriously, he sent two powerful people after them: the Assassins of the Snowy Mountain, the Yeti Cool Brothers. When Monet informs Caesar about Law's association with Luffy at Sabaody Archipelago and Marineford, Caesar pulls a pistol on Law and questions him about his relationship to the notable pirate. Law denies having anything to do with the Straw Hat Pirates' presence on the island. Caesar then realizes that Law would not betray him, as he would not make things more complicated for them, after becoming a Shichibukai and coming to Punk Hazard. As Caesar is about to leave, Law asks him why the kids will not run away. Caesar tells him that he gave the kids the addicting drug NHC10, to which Law responds with disdain, he also notes that it reminds him of someone. After finishing talking to Caesar, Law heads to the back door of the facility and cuts down some of Caesar's troops along the way, remarking that he can go wherever he pleases. While Luffy and Franky are fighting against the Yeti Cool Brothers, Law appears and cuts Scotch in half. Scotch gets back up and comes at Law with a knife. Law jumps up and puts both hands on Scotch's chest. He emits an electric current, using a move called Counter Shock. Scotch falls over in a burning heap. Nami thanks Law, but promptly retracts it and asks for her body back. As Luffy breaks Nami's chains with his teeth, Law tells him he wants to talk to Luffy about something. Even though his coming to the island might have been accidental, there is an important key lying dormant on the island that could throw the world into pandemonium. He goes on to say that there are only two ways to survive in the New World, either go under the safety umbrella of a Yonko, or consistently challenge them. Law says he knows Luffy is not the serving kind, which Luffy agrees with. Law then asks Luffy to form an alliance with him. If Luffy accepts, then the two of them can initiate Law's agenda to dethrone one of the Yonko. When Luffy tries to comprehend how Law wants to defeat a Yonko, Law explains that he wants to think off a strategy and wait for the right chance. After asking Luffy again, Luffy responds that he wants to know which Yonko they are going to defeat. Law gives an answer that is only audible to Luffy and Nami. Luffy then happily agrees. The Straw Hats protest against the alliance stating that Law is suspicious and cannot be trusted. Declaring the alliance official, Luffy reaffirms his belief that Law is a good guy and that if he does betray them, then he would have to contest with Luffy and his crew mates that have spent two years training. Law watches impatiently as they continue to argue about whether they can trust each other. Afterwards, with the discussion on trust settled, he returns Franky and Chopper back into their original bodies, but is forced to leave Nami (much to Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp's amusement) in Sanji's body. Demanding her body back, Law simply states that he cannot unless her body is nearby. Quickly changing the subject to the children, he goes on to advise that the Straw Hats should simply leave the children behind, as they would be too much of a burden to bear and Caesar has them addicted to a drug in order to control them. After Chopper states that he knew that and points out that they have grown so big, Law explains that turning humans into giants is a World Government project that has been going for hundreds of years. When Robin asks why they would do that, he guesses that it is an attempt to create powerful soldiers and that Caesar is continuing the research to beat the World Government and Vegapunk, even though it does not seem to be going very well. Law then asks them again if they really want to save the kids, since they do not even know them or where they are from. Chopper and Luffy both state that they want to and Luffy says that Law has to help them, if he wants an alliance. Luffy then adds that Sanji wants to hang on to the samurai, shocking Law as he was the one to cut him into pieces earlier. Usopp then tells Law about how his and Luffy's ideas about an alliance are probably very different, and that Luffy would be very stubborn and selfish. Law simply points out that their own wishes of helping the kids and Kin'emon are not part of the alliance, but quickly changes his mind and tells them to do something about the samurai while he goes to try and figure out what medicine the children were administered. Asking who their doctor is as they would need to accompany him, Law is then mortified as Chopper (still paralyzed and injured due to Luffy and Franky's earlier actions) was tied to the top to his hat by Usopp. Law instead opts to tying Chopper to his sword's sheath and informs the Straw Hats that Caesar wants to get rid of them and the White Hunter, and that he will keep attacking until he succeeds as they have uncovered his hidden base of operations. After he explains to them that Caesar is a scientist for the World Government gone rogue and his dangerous abilities requiring Haki to counter, Luffy asks him if kidnapping Caesar is all they have to do. Law confirms this, stating that the goal is not a ransom but instead 'chaos'. However as they have not achieved anything yet, he chooses to not inform them of any more of his plan and to just focus on capturing Caesar. He assures them though, that he will explain his plan to them in detail, but once they get to that point he warns them that things will begin to move very fast and that they can not go back. Law gives Luffy one last chance to change his mind, Luffy, however, still wants to have the alliance and agrees to convince the rest of his crew of their intentions. Law later uses his Devil Fruit powers to warp himself and Chopper to the back side of the research facility to begin their part of the plan. They then discuss on how they can begin searching for the drugs. Law is then seen surprised when Luffy's group is launched into the middle of a battle between the G-5 Marines and Caesar's subordinates. He then enters the facility with Chopper hidden in his bag. He approaches Monet and asks her to come with him. Before leaving with Monet, Law leaves Chopper in the room. While walking in a hallway, Law suddenly collapses to the ground. A mysterious person approaches and Law is surprised to see him. The mystery man is revealed to be Vergo who then explains to Law that "they" decided to send Monet to infiltrate Caesar's organization as they did not trust him. After Vergo recognizes Law's new position as Shichibukai and tells him how he got to Punk Hazard, Law asks what has he done to receive this treatment from Vergo. He points out to Law that if he had done something he would have been dead and that he cannot hide anything from adults. Law decides that he has to get rid of Vergo, who answers by knocking Law unconscious while telling Law to address him with more respect. Law is later seen locked in a cage with kairoseki chains, along with Luffy, Robin, Franky, Smoker, and Tashigi. Then Law reveals Vergo as subordinate of Joker who became a Vice Admiral on Joker's orders. Luffy then asks Law who Joker is, and Law says it is Donquixote Doflamingo, who he was once an subordinate of. When Smiley consumes what appears to be a giant piece of candy, it transforms into a giant cloud of poison. After explaining about the effects of the gas, Caesar sends Law, Smoker, Tashigi, and Luffy's group outside of the facility to die as the poison cloud engulfs the island. Law then informs Luffy that it is time for a counterattack. Law then asks if there is anyone capable of producing fire. Franky affirms that he can and is directed to launch his Franky Fireball at the segregated battleship down below. Setting the wood alight, the smoke then rises up to the cage allowing for them to discreetly take action. Law quickly reveals that he had replaced some of the sea stone handcuffs with regular ones allowing for him to escape easily. Freeing Luffy and the others, Law then coerces Smoker and Tashigi into an alliance with the group after returning them to their own bodies. Before he can reveal his next step however, Law is immediately distracted by Luffy calling out from outside the cage with Robin. After Law yells at him not to act independently, they then later move into the laboratory thanks to Law's power. They open the shutters, allowing everyone outside to escape the poison gas. Once everyone is safe from the poison cloud, Law tells Smoker and Tashigi not to get in his and Luffy's way. Nami quickly demands that Law switch back her and Sanji's personalities. Law complies and switches them back. Law then tells everyone present that they need to find a door with "R Building 66" on it. He says that they all have two hours to escape. Luffy questions him on what is going to happen and Law replies that he will do something to make the base unsafe. Law is later seen conversing with Smoker about Caesar's plans to prevent their escape from the facility by sealing the passage between Building A and B. He advises him to order his subordinates to progress forward quickly. An emergency broadcast is heard from the D Building that Law is in the manufacture room of the SAD room having defeated the minions assigned to protect the room and performs an action that could lead to anarchy for himself and the New World as well. Vergo is later seen contacting Doflamgino who is on an island resort called Dressrosa. After being informed of Law's treachery, Doflamingno orders Vergo to destroy the SAD room and to extinguish Law with extreme prejudice. All the while, a woman in a maid outfit known as Baby 5 tries to assassinate him with a variety of weapons that come out of her arms. Another subordinate knocks her away before Doflamingo uses his power to halt her attack. He closes the transmission telling Vergo, Monet and Caesar to be vigilant of Luffy as he has the Haoshoku Haki, that he will be sending Baby 5 and Buffalo as support and for everyone to return to Dressrosa when they have completed their missions. Law is then confronted by Vergo. Law attempts to use his Devil Fruit ability to retrieve his heart, but Vergo steals it back from him and brutally beats him to the ground by using his heart to incapacitate the Shichibukai. Law manages to hit Vergo with a Counter Shock, but the attack is ineffective. Law tells Vergo that he is the one miscalculation in his plan. Vergo prepares to finish off Law, but Smoker then appears and the two prepare to battle. During the battle between Smoker and Vergo, the former was able use his Devil Fruit abilities to secure Law's heart despite the latter's Haki. No longer at a serious disadvantage, Law prepares to cut down Vergo while calling out Doflamingo who is revealed to have been monitoring the situation via a miniature Den Den Mushi. Reminding his former subordinate of the beating Vergo had given him in the past and his inability to defend himself, Law shocks his fellow Shichibukai by easily cutting down Vergo and the wake of his attack cutting the laboratory and surrounding mountains in two. Law then proceeds to slice Vergo into more pieces and attach them to a railing. Vergo then tries to warn Law about Doflamingo until Law cuts his face in half. As Law and Smoker are leaving, Law informs Vergo that the SAD room will explode. Law and Smoker later find a rail car in the corridor between Building D and R. They are soon reunited with the Straw Hats, the kidnapped children, and the G-5 Marines. When Luffy tells Law that he sent Caesar flying, Law scolds him for not following the plan of capturing him and opted to capture Caesar himself. Law and the others are still waiting for the Straw Hats to come on board. Luffy says that they will not budge until every member of the Straw Hats have arrived. They make it just in time and everyone piles into the railcart to get away from Shinokuni. Elsewhere in the facility, Monet, still conscious, calls Doflamingo, who tells her to detonate a weapon that would destroy the entire island and leave only Caesar alive. Caesar notices Doflamingo sent help to rescue him and decides to kill Smoker with the heart that was given to him by Law. In the SAD Production room which is coming down, Doflamingo calls Vergo, apologizing to him and thanking him for his hard work which Vergo oddly smiles at. An explosion rocks the building which Law figures came from the SAD room. Debris starts threatening to fall on the track which the Straw Hats manage to knock aside. Monet feels the explosion, but knows it will not be enough to destroy the island. She prepares to hit the ignition switch, saying a silent goodbye to Doflamingo. Caesar stabs the heart, intending to kill Smoker, but Smoker is not affected and instead Monet falls over, dead. Smoker asks Law why Caesar thought he had his heart. Law explains that he had traded his own heart for Monet's earlier at Caesar's insistence as insurance against betrayal. After defeating Smoker he had simply switched the hearts and given Monet's heart back to Caesar, while leading him to believe it was Smoker's. Meanwhile Doflamingo's crew have noticed that he has left Dressrosa and is flying across the ocean heading toward Punk Hazard having grown concerned when Monet didn't answer his call. Upon realizing that Baby 5 and Buffalo are still alive and the island still stands. He tells the pair that he will be there shortly. Law and the Straw Hats finally escape outside where Law identifies the Donquixote Pirate members. When questioned by Luffy if they were his friends, Law coldly states the two are his enemies. When Nami and Usopp step up to fight, Law shows concern that Caesar might escape. Nami tells him to have faith in their alliance. The Straw Hats easily overpower Baby 5 and Buffalo, knocking them out of the sky and stop Caesar from trying to run. With this the Donquixiote members are defeated and fall into the ocean. Law proclaims the first step of his agenda has been completed. After the battles are finally over, Law starts treating the kids. He used his power to dismember the children and systematically removed the NHC10 out of their bodies. Upon finishing the treatment, a worried Chopper shows up, calling him a murderer and asking him what he did to the kids. After telling Chopper to leave him alone, he gave Chopper a graphic answer, shocking him. When everyone starts celebrating, Law tells Luffy that they must not waste time anymore. Luffy, however, encourages everyone to party more, which shocks Law. Soon he joins the party though and has a cup of soup, together with Smoker. When Smoker suggests that Law is probably using Luffy for something, Law responds that he's not sure who is using who. It is then revealed by in a flashback, that Law formed an alliance with Luffy, to take down the Yonko, Kaido. Law advised Luffy not to underestimate the Yonko, as they once competed with Whitebeard for territory, and continued by saying that the chance of success is only 30%, but Luffy accepted anyway. As Doflamingo makes his way towards Punk Hazard he encounters a life raft from the SAD tanker ship. On it he finds the severed but alive heads of his crew mates Baby 5 and Buffalo. They apologize profusely to him, but he tells them they were only following his orders. A Den Den Mushi of Law's begins to speak to Doflamingo. Doflamingo notes Law is a hard person to get ahold of. He asks Law what he's done with his crewmates bodies, as Law tells him he doesn't know. Doflamingo laughs at Law's confidence, warning him to not to anger him. Law responds that the only one who is going to be angered is Kaido, one of the four Yonko. Law tells Doflamingo that once he finds out he can no longer produce the SAD he will not be able to bargain with him, and will be killed. Doflamingo asks what Law wants in exchange for getting Caesar Clown back. Law demands him to abdicate the position of Shichibukai that he has held for a decade and return to being a regular pirate. That once he is no longer protected, the admirals will hunt him down. Law tells Doflamingo if the newspapers do not tell he has withdrawn, their negotiations are over. After this, Doflamingo is left simmering in rage over what to do next. Just as the Straw Hats departed from Punk Hazard, Doflamingo arrived on the island. He promptly reattached the heads of his subordinates while gliding in from the sea. He used Haoshoku Haki, knocking out a majority of the G-5 Marines. They asked him why he was attacking them, but Doflamingo asked where did the Straw Hat Pirates and Law go. The Marines opened fire, ignoring Smoker's order to stand down as Doflamingo used his string based powers to slice apart the crew and their weapons. Still enraged, he demanded again where the Straw Hat Pirates and Law went. Smoker confronted Doflamingo stating that he does not know. He lied, telling him there was nothing he could do but let them go, and he intended to report to Vice Admiral Vergo. Doflamingo stated that Smoker knew too much and used Busoshoku Haki, cutting him down. The remaining G-5 Marines despaired, as Doflamingo promised he would kill them as well and catch up to Law and the Straw Hat Pirates. But before he struck the finishing blow to Smoker, the former admiral Aokiji suddenly arrived and demanded he step aside. As these events occurred, Law found himself in the company of the Straw Hat Pirates along with Kin'emon and his son. As they begin sailing down a "Sea Slope" he informed them that these are common to find, with Usopp in disbelief. As the rest learned of their next destination being Dressrosa, he told their strategy is in motion. Luffy informed them of their alliance with the Shichibukai to take down Kaido, with mixed reactions from the crew. Sanji warned Law that his idea of an alliance will be different from what Luffy intended. Law explained to everyone how the powerful pirates rule certain territories with large crews and organizations. He intended to disrupt Doflamingo's rule over the criminal underworld, and by stopping the production of the SAD and creation of Artificial Devil Fruits, he will also halt the numbers of Kaido's growing army. Law told the crew their next step was to destroy the factory producing the SAD in Dressrosa and urged them all to not let their guards down. Back on Punk Hazard, Doflamingo ignores the presence of the former admiral, and tries to finish Smoker off. Before he is able to make another move, Aokiji freezes him solid but Doflamingo breaks out of his ice. He tells Aokiji that he has no intention of engaging him. He then questions briefly just what kind of man he has become, saying that the rumors are not good, before leaving with Baby 5 and Buffalo. The next morning, the newspaper reports that he has resigned from the Shichibukai, as well as abdicating his position as monarch of Dressrosa, thus giving into Law's demands. Арка Возвращения Цезаря After leaving Punk Hazard, a group of dark figures suddenly boarded the Thousand Sunny and attacked the crew members. They ceased only when it was apparent that Caesar was snatched from the Straw Hats by Breed, a strange man who uses the powers of the Peto Peto no Mi to control animals. At this time, however, the abilities are unknown to the crew. Law, Luffy, and Chopper pursued him in the Shark Submerge III, managing to sneak into Breed's ship. Meanwhile, it was revealed that Breed does not work for Doflamingo as expected, but he was connected somehow to the underworld and knew about Caesar's abilities as a scientist and kidnapped him in order to assist him in creating his dream world. Law, Luffy and the other pets were imprisoned in the same room as Caesar. Breed got angered and decided to brainwash Luffy and Law and lead them to a death battle. Kung Fu Dugong got sad and tried to stop Breed`s calamity but got whipped and forced to fight Law and Luffy himself. The two pirates did nothing as the dugong attacked them, and the struggle concluded when the dugong forced the two through the wall and into the sea. However, it is later revealed Law used his powers to rescue himself and Luffy, bringing them to the lobby chamber of Breed's ship, where they were just in time to stop Caesar from getting away. When they returned to Breed's circus chamber, Law revealed to have seen through the weakness of Breed's powers: Law knew that Breed's orders wouldn't work if they couldn't hear him, so Law put earplugs in his ears and, during the forced fight between him and Luffy, Law was not actually possessed. Soon after, Breed revealed the true extent of his Devil Fruit powers, but was shortly defeated by Luffy and the dugong. Law and the Straw Hats returned to the Sunny, where the dugong and his Sea Animals Pirates said their farewells. Путешествия на Дресс Розе Shortly after reading about Doflamingo's 'resignation', Law contacts him, setting the location of where he will leave Caesar for pickup, on Green Bit, with Luffy suddenly interrupting the call with his declarations. As for Law, his alliance with Luffy somehow became public news as well, leading his status to be in jeopardy. After hanging up, Law and the Straw Hats start plotting on how to destroy the SMILE factory on Dressrosa. Sanji is concerned about how many men Doflamingo will bring, but Law says that is not an issue. Law further states that Caesar's return is just a ploy to create an opportunity to locate and eliminate the factory. Law is worried because acquiring the information on the factory was rather difficult. Luffy becomes excited and Law is shocked at how carefree he is. Doflamingo orders Baby 5 to find Trebol and let him come to him along with it. While waiting, Doflamingo showed gratitude to Diamante, for the profitable Colosseum that he supervises. Afterwards Trebol arrived, but Doflamingo remarked that he stands too close to him getting irritated with his bad manners. Trebol gives him his desired object inside a small chest, and Doflamingo stated that Luffy would come when he learns about it. He left it in the capable hands of Diamante and revealed the object inside the chest to be the Mera Mera no Mi, and correctly asserted that Luffy would definitely come to make sure nobody gains his brother's power. While having a meal with the crew, Law and Kin'emon talk about a place called Zo. Law reveals that his crew resides there. Law then listens to Kin'emon and Momonosuke's story about how they were shipwrecked and drifted to Dressrosa as well as how Momonosuke was separated from his father. After hearing about how Kanjuro helped Kin'emon escape from Doflamingo's men, Luffy declares that they should save him too. Law tells Luffy not to get distracted. The Thousand Sunny later approaches Dressrosa. After disembarking, Law gives Nami a Vivre Card that points to Zo. He instructs her to use it in case anything happens. The group splits into three teams and Law is part of the team that will deliver Caesar to Green Bit. Much to his annoyance, he sees that Luffy's group has already gone ahead into Dressrosa. Law's group stops by at a northeastern cafe near the bridge wearing disguises like Luffy's group. There, they get information on the passage to Green Bit, learning that the bridge is surrounded by fighting fish that can even destroy iron. The man they were talking to warned them that no one who crossed the bridge to Green Bit has returned. Usopp freaked out and suggested to deliver Caesar somewhere else, but Law remains firm in his decision. The one thing that worries Law is that the country seems too peaceful even after Doflamingo resigned as king and commented that things are not going as he expected. They then spotted CP-0 walking by and Law wonders what they were doing in Dressrosa. Robin tells Usopp that they are the highest intelligence agency and that nothing good happens when they appear, to which Law agrees. As Law's group crossed the bridge, they were attacked by the fighting fishes. Law allowed Caesar to be released from his handcuffs so he can help fight off the fishes. He also revealed that he holds Caesar's heart as an insurance. Since the use of his devil fruit powers deplete his strength the more he uses it, Law tasked Usopp, Robin, and Caesar with defending the bridge, wanting to save all of his strength should he confront Doflamingo. Despite the group's efforts, the bridge was destroyed. A fighting fish attacked them from the front, but it was then caught by some unknown people. The group then used Caesar to fly to the other side. After reaching Green Bit, they discovered a Marine Ship on the island, indicating that there are Marines present. While Usopp and Robin scout the island, Law and Caesar proceed to the exchange site at the southern beach. Two minutes before the exchange time, Law was suddenly contacted by Sanji. To Law's surprise, Doflamingo never quit the Shichibukai. Sanji warns Law to get out of Green Bit as Doflamingo and Admiral Fujitora closes in. However, Law notes that it is already too late. Robin created a copy of her upper body above ground and told Law that she and Usopp are trapped underground but are still fine. Right after Robin urged Law to get off the island, Issho and Doflamingo arrived at the exchange site. Law tells Doflamingo that he has become aware of his deception and is surprised that he was able to use the powers of the World Government. After saying that only the World Nobles could trick the whole world, Law suddenly remembers Vergo telling him about not knowing about Doflamingo's past. Doflamingo just says that its way more complicated and that he really wants to kill Law. Since the deal was off, Law refused to release Caesar. Upon seeing Fujitora, Doflamingo commented on how he and Ryokugyu were beasts in terms of power. Issho explained that he was aware that Doflamingo was not following the rules as a Shichibukai and that he noticed that Caesar referred to Doflamingo as Joker. Doflamingo simply replied that if the admiral wanted to investigate him, he better be prepared to back up his claims. Fujitora then turned his attention to Law and stated that Law would be forgiven if the Straw Hats were his subordinates. After Law declared that he and Luffy are indeed in an alliance, Fujitora dismisses Law from his position as a Shichibukai and used his gravity ability to summon a gigantic burning meteor. Law and Doflamingo expressed alarm, desperately using their abilities to slice apart the rock. After emerging unscathed, Law, Fujitora, and Doflamingo faced each other in a three-way engagement. As Issho mercilessly rained down meteors upon Law, Doflamingo scoffed at the former Shichibukai and commented that the admiral was not showing the Surgeon of Death any quarter. He then directly confronted Law and informed him that Luffy had fallen for a trap at the Corrida Colosseum and ordered him to capitulate, asserting that his alliance was finished. After Law contacted Nami, Doflamingo demanded he return Caesar's heart. Law was later defeated and Doflamingo took Caesar's heart. As Law lay injured on the ground with Issho sitting next to him, Doflamingo explained some history of the Donquixote Family, such as them being one of the Twenty Kingdoms that were the founders of the World Government. Caesar began running towards Doflamingo, begging for him to return his heart, Law stated that he never said that the heart belonged to Caesar. Doflamingo then realized that the heart belonged to a Marine instead. While Issho was distracted, Law used Room to escape. He then grabbed Caesar and made a run for it. Doflamingo quickly pursued him and when he saw the Thousand Sunny, he understood Law's intention. He flew towards the Sunny, intending to destroy it but Sanji intercepted him. Despite Sanji's best efforts to fend off Doflamingo, he was soon immobilized by Doflamingo's strings. When Doflamingo was about to deal a lethal blow to Sanji, Law intervened by using Shambles. He then teleported Sanji, Caesar, and himself to the Thousand Sunny. Doflamingo continued to assault the Sunny along with Issho and his Marine platoon. Law then used Jora as a hostage, halting Doflamingo's attack and giving Nami's group enough time to escape using a Coup de Burst. Once the crew on the Thousand Sunny escaped with Caesar Clown and the Marines headed for Dressrosa, Law and Doflamingo stood opposite from one another on the iron bridge. Law then told his former leader that he is ending his alliance with the Straw Hats, because once they stop the production of SMILE, Kaido will target Doflamingo. Law also revealed that his goal was to exact revenge on Doflamingo for what he did thirteen years ago, even if it will cost him his life. After releasing Jora, Law stated that he was not fighting for retribution but for the will of someone else. Doflamingo and Law then clashed, destroying the iron bridge in the process. As they clashed, Law used his "Mes" attack, cutting part of Doflamingo's cheek as he maneuvered out of the way. He retaliated back with a powerful kick launching him into the air. Doflamingo then used his Tamaito ability to fire a piercing string from his index finger like a bullet. Doflamingo taunted Law, and offered him advice to flee into Dressrosa for cover. Diamante then called and informed Doflamingo about Violet's betrayal. In response to this, Doflamingo told Diamante to send Lao G and his group to the SMILE factory. Doflamingo then began questioning Law's plan, stating that Law overestimated the amount of time he would be able to distract him from their mission. He asks Law why, despite him using The Straw Hat Pirates, why he put so much trust in them. Law responded that he believes that the "D" would bring forth another storm. The battle then moved to the front of the Corrida Colosseum, with Law defeated by Doflamingo. Infuriated at his defiance, Doflamingo shot three shots into Law from a flintlock. Before Law became unconscious, he thought of an individual named Cora. Doflamingo then told the witnessing citizens about the gambit Law orchestrated earlier that day. Zoro and Kin'emon then rushed Doflamingo to rescue Law. Zoro was intercepted by Issho and Doflamingo kicked Kin'emon away when he was about to rescue Law. Doflamingo offers the Straw Hats to the Admiral if he assists him. Issho merely tells him that he will decide once they are done talking. With Law apprehended, Doflamingo returns to the palace with Issho. While Franky attempted to enter the toy house, Doflamingo heard the commotion through a Den Den Mushi. Doflamingo then asked Issho if the Marines should do something about the Straw Hats. At the palace, Doflamingo spoke with Riku Dold and commented that Rebecca was lucky to win her group's battle royale at the Corrida Colosseum. He expressed his displeasure at both Dold and Rebecca competing for the Mera Mera no Mi, and Viola's betrayal. He was also confident that Luffy cannot leave the Colosseum as a human, Franky will not be able to defeat his executives, and the Straw Hats will not be able to reach the underground port. When the Marines made a move to arrest Franky at the toy house, Doflamingo thanked Issho. The admiral responded by telling Doflamingo not to mistake him as an ally. He went on to say that all he was trying to do was minimize the damage done to the populace and he would deal with Doflamingo later. He then stated his desire to abolish the Shichibukai system. After Issho mentioned the Alabasta incident, Doflamingo tried to kick him. The admiral blocked his kick while warning him about the consequences of his transgressions. Doflamingo assumed that Issho would try to eliminate him, but the admiral stated that he will be on friendly terms with him for the time being. While observing the finals using a visual monitor, he heard that some intruders, including Luffy, had breached the palace rampart tower. After learning that Luffy was no longer at the Colosseum, he furiously asked who the Lucy fighting in the finals was. Later, Doflamingo learned that the Straw Hats were allied with the dwarves from Tontatta Kingdom and some of the crew members had infiltrated the underground world and were targeting Sugar. He then interrogated Law, who firmly stated that he had ended his alliance with the Straw Hats and knew nothing about their intentions. Doflamingo then questioned Riku Dold III, who remained silent. After Usopp's battle with Trebol in the underground trade port, Doflamingo ordered Trebol to move Sugar to the royal palace. Trebol assured him that there was nothing for him to worry about as Usopp was completely subdued. Doflamingo was then shocked to hear that Sugar lost consciousness and her curse has been broken. As the toys transformed back into their original forms, Doflamingo became distraught as his control of Dressrosa started to crumble. Kyros then took Doflamingo by surprise and decapitated him. When Pica appeared from the floor in his stone form and held Doflamingo's body and severed head in his hand, Doflamingo revealed himself to be still alive and prepared to implement a plan known as the "Birdcage". It was then revealed that the Doflamingo that was decapitated was only a copy. As Kyros attempted to attack the copy again, the real Doflamingo appeared behind Kyros and attempted to behead him with a kick, slicing the palace in the process. Luffy managed to save Kyros from a fatal blow. Doflamingo and his copy then tried to attack both Luffy and Kyros but they jumped out of the way. Luffy retaliated by using Jet Gatling but Doflamingo blocked the attack. His copy then struck Luffy from behind and he followed by giving Luffy a punch to the face, knocking him back. After informing Dold that he planned to create a bigger tragedy than the one he orchestrated ten years ago, he ordered Pica to throw the intruders present out of the palace. He then initiated his "Birdcage" plan, spreading his strings around the island forming a "cage" and blocking anyone from leaving. He then used his "parasite" ability to take control of numerous people in the country, making them rampage throughout the island. Doflamingo then made a public announcement to the country, claiming that now that the truth had been revealed, he was initiating a "game". Everybody was trapped inside his cage until one of two things happened: if someone managed to get to the palace and kill him, or they managed to kill a list of people on his hit list. Doflamingo explained his hit list: each head was worth a certain number of stars with each star worth 100 million. Rebecca, Robin, Kin'emon, Viola, and Franky were each worth one star. Kyros and Zoro were each worth two stars. Sabo, Luffy, Law, and Riku Dold III were each worth three stars. Usopp, surprisingly, was worth five stars, due to his role in . Later in his palace, Doflamingo is seen with the rest of his officers, except Jora, Dellinger, Machvise and Senor Pink. After destroying the keys to the factory, Doflamingo promptly forgave Trebol and Diamante for their failure, before discussing what to do about the Marines, specifically Fujitora. At this point Pica spoke up, revealing an extremely high pitched voice, offering to eliminate all of Doflamingo's opposition. However the Shichibukai stated that this was a game, an election to decide whether the Donquixote Family or the Riku Family was better fit to rule. As Pica started to reply, a minion snickered at the his voice, earning the ire of Doflamingo and the executive officers. After the soldier was dealt with, the Heavenly Yaksha menacingly told his minions that after losing his mother at eight and killing his father at ten, the only family he had was his officers, and that he would not forgive anyone who mocked them. When Luffy, Law, and Fighting Bull reached a dead end in a tunnel located on the first level of the new King's Plateau, Doflamingo appeared behind them. The clone then attacked Fighting Bull with bullet thread, knocking him unconscious. As Luffy and Law fell into the water and became powerless, Doflamingo expressed his disappointment in Law for choosing Luffy as an ally. Before he could kill them, Abdullah and Jeet arrived and struck the clone in the back. At the palace, the real Doflamingo reminisced about the day he first met Law and commented that Law used to be like him. Bellamy later arrived and questioned Doflamingo about his betrayal. Doflamingo simply replied that their goals had been different from the very beginning and anything was fine by him as long as he can destroy the world. Later, when Luffy and Law stand before him after successfully infiltrating the palace, Doflamingo prepared for a confrontation, with Trebol to his side and Bellamy unconscious at his feet. Doflamingo expressed his disappointment over how Luffy and Law had done such detrimental actions to his enterprises, as well as expressing contempt over Bellamy's failure. Angered, Luffy lashes out at Doflamingo with a kick, but the latter used Bellamy as a shield. He then attacked Law with a string clone and took control of Bellamy to attack Luffy. However, Luffy quickly became annoyed and aimed an attack at Law, confusing Doflamingo. He then realized too late what was going on when Law used Room to switch their places, resulting in him getting hit in the midsection by Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk. As he recovers from the attack, Doflamingo defends Trebol from Law's attack and uses Full Bright to incapacitate him. Doflamingo then attacks Luffy, easily breaking through the younger pirate's defense with a Haki-enhanced kick, quickly following up by tying up Luffy's arms with his ability and then having Bellamy slash him. With his opponents in bad shape, Doflamingo states how he hates being looked down upon and reveals to everyone his former status as a World Noble. He then goes on to tell them about his past and how his wish is to destroy the society the World Nobles live in. He then proceeded to send his string clone and Bellamy after Luffy, while he confronted Law. When Law asked him why he was able to summon CP-0 despite being exiled from the World Nobles, Doflamingo revealed that he had knowledge of a secret National Treasure. Since the World Nobles could not kill him, they became cooperative. Doflamingo then explained that Law's Ope Ope No Mi had the power to make someone immortal at the cost of its user's life. As he and Law clashed, Doflamingo revealed that he never wanted Law to have the fruit in the first place and reminded Law that he had taught him multiple forms of combat. He then expressed his anger as Law declared that he would use the fruit's power to end him and his crew. Law continues to battle Doflamingo with Rosinante's murder still fresh on his mind. He questions Doflamingo what he thinks of Monkey D. Luffy. Doflamingo dismisses him thinking him being on the island by fate ridiculous. However, Law reveals he too has a D name. Doflamingo's attacks suddenly become more vicious. Doflamingo becomes more wild as he states that he dismisses the name D other then a superstition from his homeland. However, Trebol notices that he is too close within Law's range and shouts a warning. But it's too late Law manages to pierce Doflamingo's midsection with his sword, vowing that since Rosinante could not pull the trigger that day, then he will be the "trigger" for him. Law tries to follow up on the attack but Dolflamingo recovers and grabs him, mocking Law for thinking he can take him and not trying to use a much stronger force such as Kaido to take him out and even proclaiming that, despite Rosinante's plans, he had always planned to take over Dressrosa. Law states he won't give up regardless so Doflamingo uses his power to sever Law's right arm and knocks him to the ground. Tired of his rebellion, Doflamingo prepares to shoot Law once again. Before he can pull the trigger, something comes busting up from the lower floor, the string clone now ripped into pieces. Luffy, now freed from the string bind, demands Doflamingo release Bellamy. Doflamingo obliges and does so, allowing Bellamy to fall to the ground. After Luffy defeated Bellamy and shouted Doflamingo's name in anguish, Doflamingo laughed, saying that Luffy is in for a shock once he sees Law's dead body. Luffy returned to the palace rooftop and resumed his battle with Doflamingo. As they clashed, Luffy stumbled upon Law's unconscious body. When Luffy tried to speak to Law, Doflamingo stated that Law is dead. However, Luffy refused to believe him. As the Straw Hat captain screamed in rage, Doflamingo prepared to end his game as his Birdcage started to shrink. Doflamingo informed Luffy that the Birdcage will destroy everything in Dressrosa in about one hour. Luffy charged at Doflamingo, but to Doflamingo's surprise, Law suddenly appeared in front of him. Law attacked Doflamingo with Gamma Knife, damaging his internal organs. Doflamingo then grabbed onto Law's face but was quickly kicked away by Luffy's Jet Stamp. Law then placed a Room around himself and Doflamingo. As Doflamingo lied injured on the floor, Law condemned him for murdering Corazon. When Doflamingo insulted his brother, Law attacked with Counter Shock. After Law collapsed from exhaustion, Doflamingo stood back up, revealing that he can use his string powers to fix his internal injuries. He then attempted to stomp on Law's head, but Luffy quickly intervened. Doflamingo attempted to finish off Law again, but Luffy countered him again using Haoshoku Haki. Doflamingo then battled Luffy, and though he managed to counter Luffy's early strikes, Luffy exploited an opening and repeately punched Doflamingo before attempting to finish him off with Gomu Gomu no Eagle Bazooka. However, Doflamingo evaded Luffy's final attack and kicked him using Athlete, sending Luffy into Trebol's trap. Trebol gave Doflamingo the chance to finish Law off, but decided to go after Law himself after the Shichibukai insulted him. Trebol told Law about how he and the other Donquixote executives had cultivated Doflamingo to become a sovereign, but Law questioned Doflamingo's loyalty to him and the other executives. This caused Trebol to go into a rage and attack Law, even though Doflamingo noticed that Law activated a Room and warned Trebol not to attack. However, Trebol ignored Doflamingo, resulting in his defeat. Doflamingo was then caught in Trebol's explosion. Doflamingo managed to evade the explosion and saw Luffy throwing Law down to Nico Robin. Not willing to let Law get away, he tried shooting at Robin's group on the Flower Field using Tamaito, but was immediately hit afterwards by Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Hawk Whip. He then watched as Cavendish arrived and deflected his Tamaito. Even though Cavendish desired to fight Doflamingo, he and the others left on Luffy's request. Doflamingo then resumed his battle with Luffy, with both of them commenting on each other's injuries. Luffy hit Doflamingo using two Busoshoku Haki-imbued fists, sending Doflamingo flying off the roof. Doflamingo laughed them off, saying that Luffy's punches felt like no more than tickles. He then used Overheat to send Luffy flying off the roof, remembering the times he saw and heard of Luffy. Doflamingo kicked Luffy into the palace wall, causing a large chunk of it to fall apart. The two then clashed again, with Luffy using Gomu Gomu no Grizzly Magnum. However, Doflamingo easily evaded this attack and exploited an opening it left to kick Luffy into the ground. He then taunted Luffy about the shrinking Birdcage, saying people would die soon all because the Straw Hats set foot on Dressrosa. Luffy became enraged at Doflamingo for hurting his friends, activating Gear Fourth. Upon seeing Luffy activate it, Doflamingo laughs at the absurdity of the form, thinking Luffy just simply made himself bigger and bouncier in a desperate attempt to intimidate him. However Luffy gives him a showcase of his new power by retracting his fist into his arm and hitting Doflamingo with it like a cannon. Doflamingo tries to block but the impact sends him flying from the palace, through a few buildings into the center district of the town much to the astonishment of the few citizens lingering in the area. Doflamingo gets to his feet scaring them off, surprised at how far he was sent flying. It's then he notices Luffy using his new form to fly towards him. Once in view, Luffy suddenly zips to where he is and appears on his left side. Doflamingo barely get his Busoshoku Haki up in time before Luffy hits him with a drop kick attack that sends him flying toward the former king plateau. Finally getting fed up, Doflamingo goes back on the offensive. Managing to avoid one of Luffy's stretched punches and aiming a kick to Luffy's stomach. However to his surprise, he finds that even though the two of them are using Busoshoku Haki, Luffy's body is still rubbery and his attack just bounces right off him. Luffy then knocks Doflamingo back a good distance and sends his "Culverin" after him. Doflamingo figures Luffy's arm will stop short of reaching him but again is proven wrong when the attack tracks to where he is and winds up punching him in the face. Doflamingo was sent crashing into the ground again, and tried to comprehend Luffy's new form. Luffy then flew toward Doflamingo, intent on ending their battle. Doflamingo mocking asked Luffy how much time he had left in that form as he blocked Luffy's attack by summoning a wave of strings from the ground. Doflamingo then revealed to an astonished Luffy the increased potential of Awakened Devil Fruits as he turned the surrounding buildings into string. Twenty minutes later, Doflamingo continued hurling string at Luffy as he listened to Riku's speech. Doflamingo then stated that it was time for everyone to die and turned more buildings into string, aiming all of them at Luffy. However, Luffy evaded the string and flew toward Doflamingo, hitting the Shichibukai with Gomu Gomu no Leo Bazooka. Doflamingo tried to counter, but was sent flying into the palace mountain. Luffy's attack failed to completely incapacitate Doflamingo and his Birdcage remained active. He got back up and soon found himself confronted by the gladiators from the colosseum. References Site Navigation fr:Shichibukaï#Histoire Category:Character Subpages Category:Subpages Категория:Три Великие Силы Категория:Организации Мирового Правительства Категория:Группы антагонистов